frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa's coronation
.]] Elsa's coronation took place when Elsa was twenty one and ready to take up the duties of a ruler. It took place in July following her twenty first birthday. Prelude After so many years of the castle being closed off from the rest of the kingdom, Elsa's coronation presented a chance for the citizens to rejoice at the chance to see the royal sisters. The village was adorned with all kinds of flowers and decorations, and the residents put on their most formal dress wear, despite the gates only being open for a single day. Morning prepared as best as she could for the main ceremony.|left]] The day started off with dignitaries from the surrounding lands being welcomed at the docks. The village square was bustling with people, all excitedly preparing for the day ahead and making their way towards the castle. Anna was woken by Kai in order for her to get dressed and prepare for the ceremony. As Anna made her way through the halls of the castle, the staff were busy making the final preparations to the rooms. Anna continued her way around the castle grounds, dreaming of the possibilities to finally see real people and have a chance at finding true love. In the library, Elsa prepared for the day ahead in solitude. Worried that she might make a mistake, she tried to recall the mantra that her father had taught her, "conceal, don't feel". She picked up two objects to mimic the orb and scepter that she would have to hold in the main ceremony; as she held them in her bare hands, they froze over. Knowing that she could not hold it off any longer, Elsa called for the castle gates to be opened. From here, Elsa made her way to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard to see the guests arriving. Anna was stood right in front of the gates, and moved out onto the bridge before they had even fully opened. She excitedly made her way through the crowd, and ended up at the docks. At the docks, Anna was bumped into by Hans' horse, and nearly sent tumbling into the water. After some awkwardness, Hans and Anna took a moment to introduce themselves to each other. The moment was interrupted by a set of ringing bells, prompting Anna to dash off to be in time for the main ceremony. Main Ceremony , about to be inaugurated as queen.]] The main ceremony took place in the chapel, where Elsa was inaugurated by the bishop of Arendelle. The dignitaries filled the pews in the chapel to watch Elsa be crowned queen. Anna stood at the front just off to Elsa's right. As part of the rite, Elsa had to remove her gloves; this act almost exposed her powers, however she was able to contain them for long enough and not give them away. As the bishop completed his service, Elsa replaced the orb and scepter and shoved her gloves back. Now relieved that the most difficult part of the day was over, Elsa turned to the applauding crowd and allowed herself to smile. The celebrations After the main ceremony, the guests went to the Great Hall to enjoy music and dance. It was also the first chance that anyone had gotten to meet the new queen in person and talk to her. Kai introduced the royal sisters, and the crowd applauded them. After this the music resumed, and Elsa quietly greeted Anna. Anna was hesitant at first, not thinking that Elsa was talking to her. After a moment of reconnecting, they were interrupted by the Duke of Weselton, who was eager to build bridges with his land's closest trading partner. He then danced with Princess Anna, who, slightly exhausted from the experience, returned to her sister's side shortly after. Elsa was enjoying herself, but she voiced to Anna that such times could not always be; Elsa's curtness upset Anna, and the princess excused herself. Anna walked off into the crowd but was bumped by a bowing man. As she was about to fall to the ground, Hans grabbed her. Pleased to see him again, the two danced. Hans and Anna spent most of the evening together, walking around the castle grounds getting to know each other. After Anna finally thought that she had found true love, the two went off around Arendelle to see the sights. After some more connecting, Hans proposed to Anna atop a waterfall overlooking Arendelle. Anna and Hans then made haste back to the Great Hall to tell Elsa the good news. Once there, Anna introduced Hans to Elsa. Anna and Hans wasted no time in telling Elsa that they were to marry, much to Elsa's shock. Elsa said that she would not bless the marriage, which upset Anna. After Anna had reacted and hurt Elsa's feelings, Elsa turned to leave and ordered the closure of the gates once more. Anna went after her sister, pulling off her glove when she grabbed her hand. Despite this Elsa continued to walk away, leading to Anna loudly demanding to know what it was that her sister was so afraid of. At this, Elsa whirled around, unleashing her magic in the form of icy spikes, shooting from her exposed hand. The act created a barrier between her and the guests. After everyone had seen what Elsa had done, she fled from the Great Hall. Elsa ended up emerging in the courtyard where the citizens had gathered in order to catch sight of their new queen. Elsa ran into the crowd, but soon backed into a fountain and exposed her powers once more, frightening the people. Anna emerged at the doors in time to see Elsa fleeing from the courtyard. Anna chased her down to the waters edge, where Elsa used her magic to enable her to cross the fjord and escape into the mountains. As a result, the fjord froze over and it began to snow. Aftermath After Elsa had fled the kingdom, Anna returned to the castle with Hans. She then took the decision to pursue her sister, leaving Hans in charge in her absence. This marked the beginning of Elsa's winter. Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Events